


Unmei

by Brynnen, Piemachine (Brynnen)



Category: Tenjho Tenge
Genre: Fatalism, Fate, Gen, Japanese school club culture, Nietzschean cliche, Pre-Series, messed up families - Freeform, nascent friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Brynnen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynnen/pseuds/Piemachine
Summary: Pre-series, before Nagi and Bob even knew Toudou academy even existed, there were just two people nursing their hurts, trying to find their places in a world that no longer made sense.





	Unmei

Masataka finished moulding the leftover rice in the cooker into onigiri and packed half of them into his bento, then placed the other half of them in the fridge on a covered plate for Dad to eat whenever he got home. Onigiri were pretty hard to screw up, so he ate a lot of them these days. He'd never had to cook before, when he Dad and Mitsuomi had lived together in the big house - the clan servants had done all that for him.

Masataka sighed, he'd taken the mansion, the servants for granted and now he and Dad lived in a tiny apartment, stumbling their way through chores they'd never had to do before. They'd lost a lot in the past year and for reasons that no-one had explained to Masataka. Now Mitsuomi lived alone in the Takayanagi family home, presumably carrying on that mysterious research their Dad had been obsessed with, before whatever it was that had happened, well, happened. Masataka wondered if Dad missed the power, the research.

As the younger son and without powers Masataka had been used to being ignored, nowadays he was just ignored in a smaller house. Beyond the difficulties of cooking for himself and missing Mitsuomi, Masataka's life hadn't really changed much.

Masataka shrugged on his uniform jacket and shoved his bento in his book bag. He doubted Dad was even aware he started at Toudou Academy today. Masataka wasn't sure he wanted answers to the questions floating in his head, didn't think he was ready to pick the scab off last year's hurts, but martial arts had been the one constant in his life and Toudou was the best place in Japan to learn.

Maya helped the other three get the Juken Club stand all set up ready for the intake of fresh meat coming in today. Club selection was a big deal, finding the allies necessary to navigate this school's treacherous waters. Maya felt a thrill of excitement as the doors opened to let in the new kids. If they could just get four more members their budget would increase to the point they might be able to afford tickets to the big martial arts expo!

The excitement rapidly gave way to boredom as the afternoon passed slowly. Most people almost seemed to actively shy away from the Juken club's modest stand with his home made banner and posters. Maya sensed Mitsuomi and the the Enforcement Squad's iron fist being involved in that and her expectations had lowered to the point where she was just begging the fates for even one new member!

'Juken?' A soft voice read the slightly sloppy calligraphy of the banner. Something in that voice made Maya turn and look up at the newcomer. He had wide, soft eyes, a gentle voice and a physique that looked almost slender amidst the budging muscles and statuesque figures of his classmates. Frankly he looked like a wimp, but Maya looked like an eight-year-old at present, so she wasn't put off by appearances.

'You looking to join us, youngster?' she bent to pick up an application form from the tabletop on which she presently stood.

'Ki form manipulation?' The younger asked, casual as anything at the sight of a practitioner of such an advanced techique.

'Yeah. You want a club that'll work you 'til you drop, open your eyes to who you really are, the strength a man finds only in the very deepest adversity?'

  
Maya didn't bother downplaying it. The guy must have stones to even look at the club, question was, was he tough enough to join her and go up against Mitsuomi?

She caught a glimpse of something in his eyes as she spoke, something determined and steadfast. 'When a man looks into the abyss, the abyss also looks into him.' He quoted back at her, holding her stare with a steady patience that she wondered at. Had it been as hard-won as her own?

'That's what I like to hear, kid! I'm Natsume Maya, captain of this sorry lot.' She gestured to the other three, ignoring their protests at the description. 'What's your name, boy?'

'Pleased to meet you. I am Takayanagi Masataka.' He greeted her formally and as he bowed politely the hairs on the back of Maya's neck stood up. The hand of fate had guided them to this and she could only wonder how this sorry game would play out.


End file.
